Chapter 584
Chapter 584 is titled "The Porchemy Incident". Cover Page Crocodile and Daz Bonez walking casually away from a fire along with their entourage of hippopotamuses. Short Summary Porchemy continues his interrogation of Luffy, badly wounding him. Ace and Sabo appear and rescue him, and Sabo decides to stay with Ace and Luffy. Due to their actions, Porchemy is killed by Bluejam and Ace, Sabo, and Luffy become infamous throughout Goa Kingdom. Long Summary Luffy is taken by Porchemy to an abandoned capsized ship where they try beating the location of Ace and Sabo out of him, only to fail due to his Gomu Gomu no Mi abilities, so Porchemy pulls out spiked gloves to beat him with, and sends his men to look for Ace and Sabo in the meantime. At the same time, Ace and Sabo rush to hide their treasure from Porchemy's men, who are unsuccessful at finding information from the locals. Later in the evening, Ace finishes hiding all of their treasure, but Sabo returns to reveal that Luffy still has not betrayed their location. At the same time, Captain Bluejam grows tired of waiting, and Porchemy, knowing this, grows increasingly frustrated, and moves to kill Luffy. It is at this moment that Ace and Sabo come to Luffy's rescue, cutting his ropes. Sabo prepares to run, but Ace, having resolved not to run from any enemy, faces off against Porchemy, forcing Sabo to turn back and help defeat Porchemy, where he remains beaten until found and killed by Captain Bluejam. Afterwards, when questioned by Ace as to why he did not betray their location, Luffy responds that Ace is the only person he can rely on, and wants him to live. Ace responds by calling Luffy a spoiled brat, which sparks an argument between them about crying at their age and being a pirate, until it is interrupted by Sabo, who now needs a place to hide outside the Gray Terminal. They decide to have Sabo stay with Dadan as well (both Dadan and Sabo recognize each other's names and their infamy), and the three of them start fighting wild animals, the town punks, villains in the Gray Terminal, and pirates in the inlet, until they become known in the Goa Kingdom, which Dadan notes in the newspaper, as around this time the World Nobles are visiting the kingdom. Quick References Chapter Notes *Ace and Sabo rescue Luffy, and defeat Porchemy. *Porchemy gets killed by his captain, Bluejam. *This chapter reveals more about Luffy and why he was so determined to befriend Ace. To him, Ace was the first person he could rely on, and that without him he would feel lonely due to not being able to return to Foosha Village and his dislike of bandits, because of Higuma. This in turn causes Ace to want to live due to everyone wanting the child of Gol D. Roger dead. *Luffy and Ace begin to understand each other and develop a connection to one another. *Since the Bluejam Pirates are after him as well, Sabo decides to live with Luffy and Ace in Dadan's home. *Luffy, Ace, and Sabo become infamously known throughout "Goa Kingdom". *At least one Celestial Dragon is coming to visit the kingdom. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 584 es:Capítulo 584 it:Capitolo 584